December Endspire
"What is your dearest wish?" The man who has the power to save humanity: December Endspire. He wields the ability to grant other people abilities by enhancing their emotional control. He's a quirky man, unable to be held down and acting at his whim. However, he has gone missing in the year 2049, immediately after Veritas attacked DEF. No new Kensei have arisen at all, and his existence is currently in question. This absence in the time of war has made many Kensei extraordinarily nervous - how can they fight without any reinforcements? The Savior's light has gone dark. Appearance He is always seen in the exact same outfit: rather elaborate dress clothing topped by a black fedora. He has green hair and brownish/yellow eyes. Similar to his eyes, he almost always has a grin plastered on his face. Whether it is real or fake, no one knows. It may disappear at times of trouble or surprise, but always comes back. Personality There is no one alive who is known to be a "friend" to him. He leaves as he pleases and does what he pleases. Bound to no one, he is a bouncing ray of light, illuminating the world wherever he goes. He is reported to be extremely impulsive and cunning, but little else is known about him. When he speaks, he does so eloquently. He rarely ever says what he is truly saying outright, but masks it behind a web of riddles. He seems to have a soft spot for those he finds extremely odd or amusing. He also seems to be impossible to anger. History He first appeared years after the Gekijou began to attack humanity. The very first thing he said to the first Kensei was, "What do you want?" Immediately after that, Kensei came into existence and managed to beat back the Gekijou, albeit with grievous casualties. After he created around 1000 Kensei during his travels, he continued to wander and keep the number alive at 1000. He seems to move and disappear like the wind, defying laws of travel and space/time. He seems to not have aged at all since he appeared, and seems to break the laws of physics, such as appearing in two spaces at once. Kensei often debate the nature of his existence. He has vanished from all human sight over the past 2 years. No one seems to have any idea where he is. With him, the creation of Kensei has ceased. Powers and Abilities Crux December is a Kensei, but seems not to be bound to the rules most of them follow, such as being able to manifest their power in only one bodily area. His power is simply put as an ability that lets you create abilities by using your emotions. December's ability, basically, is to let you copy a part of his ability: the ability to control emotion. It is unknown if he has created a combat function of this ability, but he has never been injured, even when near Gekijou. He can repulse them at will. Relationships *Janus von Grinstein: During the one time they were observed to meet, December went out of his way to taunt the man and provoke him to violence. They seem to be in conflict. Trivia *Theme: **I will only post if enough people ask for it. Or until I feel like it. Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:Independent